


Lost in Stereo

by BarPurple



Series: Radio Ga Ga [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, F/M, Minor Violence, Radio DJ!Rum, Vampire!Rum, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rum Gold wasn't obsessed. True he couldn't stop thinking about the fearless Beauty, but that was just a chemical reaction to her blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likes_My_Red_Cape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likes_My_Red_Cape/gifts).



> Likes_My_Red_Cape - you bribed me with a bag of thousands of kudos for a continuation of Vampire!Rum, hope you like it :)

Rum drummed his fingers against the desk. He’d spend most of his shows recently listening through the airwaves rather than to the music he sent out over them, desperate for the lilting Australian accent that had ensnared him. Feeding could produce a connection between a vampire and a human, but usually it took frequent repeated feedings to form anything lasting. A month had passed since he’d appeared in her room and drank from her, he had other meals since, but still he felt her pull. It was rare that a single feeding would affect him so strongly. It had happen to him twice in the past and had been a ruddy disaster both times; once had almost resulted in the end of his unlife and the other, well the other he didn’t like to dwell on at all.

Even though he’d played all the songs she normally sang along to he’d not heard the fearless Beauty tonight, and he was starting to get worried. With a sigh at his own foolishness Rum faded out the last song.

“I think tonight calls for the Boss. Springsteen up after the ads.”

A tingle on the edge of his consciousness brought him relief. Final he could hear her. The balm her voice gave him was short lived as a very male voice joined her in conversation. A hot wave of jealously flooded his veins. The emotion was so extreme that his fangs descended and his fingernails extended into claws which left grooves in the desktop as he snarled.

“Oh bugger.”

He forced his temper down and got himself back under control. This was just a sort of blood lust, a strange craving for her brought on by some unknown chemical reaction. He could beat this without falling into the trap of insanity again.

For the next twenty minutes Rum pretended to himself that he was focused on his job, but in truth he was eavesdropping on the stilled conversation going on miles away. The more he heard the less he liked. His Beauty, (yes he was aware of how possessive he was being thinking of her like that), was trying none too subtly to end her date, but the oaf wasn’t taking the hint that the night was over. The blood lust rose within him again. On autopilot Rum cued up half a dozen songs and the jingles that would take his show to the final news segment.

“Let’s end the night on a high note, dearies, no babble from me, just thirty minutes of great music to take us to midnight. Sleep well, rock fans. If you can’t be good, don’t get caught.”

The instant the opening riff of the Black Sabbath’s Paranoid began Rum gave into the urge to dissolve into the airwaves and fly to his Beauty’s side. In his rage the static sensation that accompanied his rematerialization popped the bulb in a nearby table lamp and shorted the radio out. The oaf had his unworthy hands around Beauty’s wrists and was trying to pull her back onto the couch, she was struggling against his hold almost shouting; “Let me go Gaston! I said no!”

A red haze filtered over Rum’s vision, his fangs fully extended and his fingernails became claws. He leapt at the oaf, clearing the back of the couch easily, he fists struck meaty forearms, before either human could utter a sound Rum had his hand around the oaf’s throat, he snarled at the panic in his prey’s eyes before head butting him hard in the face. Instinct already clouding his better judgement Rum went the whole hog and sank his fangs into the oaf’s neck. The vile chemical taste of his steroid laced blood brought Rum back to his senses, with a disgusted shudder he lapped at the wound to seal it and dropped the oaf, Gaston was that what Beauty had called him? 

“What the hell is going on?”

Rum hissed as his fangs shot back into his gums, he turned slowly on the ball of his foot not wanting to startle her, which was stupid considering he’d popped out of thin air, attacked and then feed from her date. He wiped a hand over his mouth and winced at the blood that smeared over his chin; this was not the way to make a good impression. She didn’t look frightened; the glare she was giving him was angry rather than fearful. Rum took a chance and opted for the truth.

“I’m Rum Gold and I’m a vampire.”

A shrill laugh escaped from her.

“I can see that! The fangs and the biting are obvious signs. What’s wrong with you? You look like you’re going to throw up.”

The oaf’s blood was roiling in his guts, he wouldn’t actually be sick, but it wasn’t a pleasant experience. He prodded the unconscious oaf with his toe; “He takes steroids, makes his blood taste like rotten milk.”

“Oh I am sorry. Had I know that a vampire DJ would be dropping in for a late night snack I would have pick a more palatable date, probably should have done that for myself anyway. I’m babbling, but I don’t know what the protocol is in this situation. Oh my god is he dead? Have you killed him? Oh my god….”

Rum had edged closer as her tone became more hysterical; when she started hyperventilating he put his clean hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her to sit on the couch. He crouched down in front of her and let a tiny amount of command into his voice.

“Relax. Breath normally.”

She calmed almost instantly, a slight frown creasing her brow at her reaction.

“You’ve been here before.”

He reluctantly stepped back from her, Gaston’s blood was causing nausea, but the strange connection he had with her was stronger and wasn’t happy about the increased distance between them. He twisted his fingers together to stop himself reaching for her.

“I…I can explain. If you want. Should get rid of him first.”

She spared her date a glance and gulped hard.

“What will you do with him?”

Rum was tempted to make a joke about take out food, but he wasn’t sure she would appreciate that, so he just shrugged and said; “I’ll dump him in an alley and make him think he was mugged.”

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment then asked; “Can you make him forget my phone number too?”

Rum dipped his head so he could hide his smile behind his hair, he’d been planning to make sure this oaf never looked directly at her again.

“That can be arranged.”

He bent down and effortlessly picked up the bigger man. Pride blossomed in his chest as she gave an impressed whistle. She followed him to the door, and caught his arm before he crossed the threshold.

“You are coming back after you’ve dumped the trash, aren’t you?”

He shifted Gaston’s weight on his shoulders and studied her face. The concern in her voice wasn’t from fear of him, she was worried she might not get any answers about the strange events of tonight.

“If you want me to, I’ll come back.”

She gave him a stern look.

“You better, I’ve got a hundred questions. And don’t take too long or that number will have tripled.”

He tipped her a small salute.

“As my lady commands.”

Rum left with a heavy load, but a light heart. Despite past experience he hoped that maybe he had found someone he could trust, he was tired of being alone.


End file.
